Seismic exploration may include delivering energy into the ground from an energy source (such as an explosion) and using various receivers (or “phones”) deployed in a pattern to pick up the returning waves reflected or refracted off of various subterranean formations. These receivers may detect the returning waves and may convert the received energy into a signal to be transmitted to a nearby collection station. The receivers may be strung together in streamers and signals from different streamers may be delivered to different collection stations. It may be difficult, however, to collect data from the various collection stations to bring to a main station for analysis.